


I'll Be There

by broken_sunshine



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Implied/Referenced Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 09:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12981315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Jo tells Steph about the events of 14X08.





	I'll Be There

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own GA or the characters.

Jo's day had actually been hell. Paul was back and a little almost died because she was not fast enough to get his medical history. Now the day was done and she could break. She slid did the bathroom door and started crying. She wasn't sure how long she had been on the floor when her phone started to ring. She picked the phone up and saw it was Stephanie. She sniffled and wiped her tears away before answering it. "Hey, Steph."

"What's wrong?" Steph asks her right away.

"Nothing-"

Stephanie cuts her off, "Hey, no lying to me. I'm your person remember?" 

Jo sighs knowing there's no way she could keep this from her person. "My husband, Paul, he's here at the hospital. He wants to be part of the stupid contest the hospital's doing." 

"What? Jo, are you okay? Did he do anything to you. I swear if he did I'll-"

"I'm fine. He hasn't tried anything yet, but I'm scared." Jo confesses.

"You're going to be okay. Alex and these guys will keep you safe. If you need me I'll be there before you know it, okay?" Steph asks.

Jo smiles at her friend's kind words. "Okay. Thanks, Steph."

"No problem. Now want to here about my stupid-little problems?" Steph asks her with a laugh.

Jo laughs too, "I'd love to."


End file.
